The Baby Wolf
by ImAWolfGrrrr
Summary: When a baby shifter is left on the packs doorstep, the pack become much closer. Can baby Bella change the ways of the hot head wolf? Can she give the infertile a child? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

A faint knocking was heard on the door of the pack house, then light footsteps running away. I get up because the rest of these lazy asses won't bother to. A small heartbeat can be heard from a couple yards away, and also light breathing. Weird. I think to myself.  
>Opening the door to reveal a tiny baby in a basket on the front steps and a note attached, it reads:<p>

_Dear Alpha of The Wolf Pack,_

_This child is of your tribe, she is of blood of the wolves and has already phased, you may not believe me but I am a witch and I was given this child to look after by one named Harry Clearwater, him and his wife were unable to care for the child, and now I am being hunted by vampires. You must look after one of your own._  
><em>The child is 9 months old, and her name is Isabella Marie Clearwater, she phases every 4 hours which is a little odd but she will next phase at 3 Pm this afternoon.<em>  
><em>I must warn you, her eyes you might find quite odd at first but you will soon find the m interesting and fascinating.<em>

_Please look after my sweet Isabella._

_Thank you and may you live a happy life: Renee Swan_

I check my watch and realize that the child will phase in a few seconds. Grabbing the basket I run through to where the rest of the pack and imprints are sitting. They all look at me, then at the basket in my hands, "What ya got there Sammy?" Emily, my imprint, asks me.

"A baby." I reply bluntly. They all look at me with shocked faces, Paul, who is usually the Hot Head of the pack, gets up and walks over with a look of awe on his face, looking down I see that the baby is now awake and looking at Paul with the same awestruck expression on her chubby little face

Finally I figure it out; Paul imprinted. And on a baby.


	2. The Baby Wolf: Imprint Chapter 2

**_A/N sorry about the triple post was using the _**_**copy'n'paste**_**_ method to post and accidentally pressed paste three times, hah. Will try and sort it. On with the story..._**

**Sam's POV**

After the initial shock of Paul imprinting, it was actually hilarious. The sex beast of the pack imprints on a baby, no more sex for him for another 16 years!

I wonder what the woman meant by the baby's eyes? is it when she's phase? Because she hasn't phased yet and it's half three. My guess is the imprint, but why would it calm her down? I thought it was the wolf that the imprint calmed? Then it all slipped into place; she imprinted on him too.

**Paul's POV**

Sam walks in with sometiing in a basket, thought it was something for Emily, but that thought was destroyed when Emily asked what it was. I was brought out of my curious state by a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at me, a baby's eyes, all I could think about was this child, she is now my world, my everything. I get this huge sense to protect her. I will do anything be anything for her, whether it's a father figure, uncle, brother, protector, a future lover or if she wishes; nothing at all.  
><em>Wow I am turning into such a girl! <em>

I see, from the corner of my eye, Sam share a look with the rest of the pack then they all burst out laughing except the imprints; who all just look confused. I'm to preoccupied with the baby to get mad at them.

I go to pick her up but realize that in my minds rambling Emily has beat me to it. How dare she! Getting in the way of me and my imprint! I don't go hogging her precious Sam all the time! Selfish bitch! "Sam get your imprints filthy hands of my girl!" I growl out.

"PAUL! How dare you talk about me in such a manner, I am the alpha's imprint you must treat me with respect!" the bitch thinks she's all high and mighty because of the imprint, hah yeah right. "And what do you mean 'my girl'? You've not even touched the child what makes you have such a claim on the poor dear?"

I stand up so fast I knock the chair I was sitting on half way across the huge room. "A fucking imprint give me the bloody right to say 'my girl' now hand me her or once you put her down you won't live to tell the tale!" Shocked expressions cross every single one of the imprints faces, well excluding little Claire how is standing up on Quil's legs looking at the baby in Emily's arms, I've always had a soft spot for kids. Emily quickly gets up and hands the now crying baby to me, damn I made her cry. Trying to quiet her I start rocking back and forth, Claire gets up and sits next to me.

"Baby! Cute! Quilly I want one!" a three year old Claire begs. Quil's face pales.

"Maybe in a few year Clairebear, like 30." we all laugh at that, all tension lost.

Jacob being the Bobby buzz-kill he is asks, "Why's there a baby here anyway?" Sam shoots me a look saying if I go of again then I'm deep shit. Like I would with my little perfection in my arms. He then goes on to tell us what happened and to read the letter, not before saying, "Wait till I'm finished before going of at what I'm about to say."

By the time he's finished the rest of the pack are either shaking in rage or in Leah and Seth's case in a state of shock. All the imprints are in tears, well except Claire who is confused as to why everyone is crying. Emily has a look of determination on her face. I seem to not be the only one who notices because Jared speaks up for the first time today, "What ya thinkin Em?"

She looks at me and Sam and says, "We should adopt her."


	3. The Baby Wolf: Walking Chapter 3

**_A/N Emily Isn't actually a bitch Paul was just angry and saw it that way. Oh and by the way I meant to put in the letter that _**_**Izzy's**_**_ birthday is the _**_**7th**_**_ of July_**

**Emily's POV**

I can understand what Paul is feeling, if someone took my Sam away before I even touched him them I'd be pissed. But I have always wanted a baby, me and Sam both can't carry or conceive children I just had to hold the little pink bundle. I need to apologize to him and i also need to explain my reasons for wanting to adopt her. I will good time but right now Claire's throwing a tantrum wanting to hold the baby, and Paul's putting up a fight. Even Quil can't calm her down. Oh god *mental eye roll*

**_Time lapse 1 week later_**

**Paul's POV**

Emily explained her reasons for wanting to adopt my little Izzy and she also apologized for that first day, I also apologized in my own way not the way Sam had hoped for (a huge speech and a bouquet of flowers) just a 'ditto' when she apologized. We worked it out and Sam and Emily are going to adopt Iz. Izzy also seems very attached to Sam and Emily, I think since they can't have kids she sorta imprinted on them in a mamma-papa sort of way. Seth and Leah also confronted their parents about it, their mother came clean and told them why, they barely have the money now, no mind another kid. They kind of understand but are curious as to why they didn't tell them in the first place. I spend most my time at Sam and Emily's or at the shop buying things for the nurseries in Sam and Em's house, my house and the pack hut (The elders built a huge house in the woods that us wolves can stay in when we are dong late patrols or just a place for us to hang out). The nurseries in mine and Sam's houses are done and we are in the middle of making the biggest room in the hut into a nursery/playroom incase more of us imprint on kids, plus Claire needs a place to go aswell. Izzy is almost always glued to my side, or with Sam, Emily or Claire. Claire just adores the kid and is already saying she her sister. I remember the first time I let her hold Iz, it was quite funny.

_(Flash back)_

_I was sitting with __Iz__ a couple days after she arrived, she is staring up at me trying to do something to make me laugh like she has taken to doing quite often. Claire comes up and sits next to me, I put my free arm around her, she's always saying I'm her best __wolfy__ friend, which I just laugh at. All of a sudden she looks up at me but I'm looking lovingly at __Izzy__ and starts silently crying, I smell rather than see the tears and turn to ask her what is wrong. "Are you going to leave me now that the baby's here Paul?"_

_I was shocked to say the least, "No Claire-bear, she's to me what you are to __Quil__ and you know that it's nice to spend time with them at first, I promise I'll still take you out for __icecream__ every Thursday. Okay?"_

_"Okay. But can my sister come too?" I hadn't a clue what she was on about._

_"Claire-bear you don't have a sister, who do you mean?"_

_She looks at me with an expression on her face that says it was a stupid question, "__Izzy__ of course silly!" she giggles. "Now, Paul, can i PLEASE get to hold my baby sister!" And I swear in that moment I had tears in my eyes._

Claire has been following Izzy around like lost puppy, well so do I but when she's not with me I literally am a lost puppy.

Right now I am putting up Izzy's crib It's pure black and the sheets are a deep purpley violet colour, to match the room. Me and Quil were sent to pick out colours so Claire had come to and picked them.

I am also alone with Iz who is in here make shift bed of pillows, blankets and teddy's, turn to check if she was alright and see that she ain't there. _Oh shit!_

I feel something hit my foot and look down to see Izzy standing on it holding my leg. But when I got to pick her up her eyes widen and she toddles off. Aww how cute!

Wait did she just walk?


	4. AN

_**A/N Okay guys I have now got word on my new laptop and transferred all my other documents, so I should be able to update more often now! **_

_**And can somebody tell me some good Bella/wolfpack, Bella/Volturi, Bella/OC or Bella/Emmett stories that are over 40,000 words. I'm sitting with family and sooooooo bored so getsome to me ASAP please! Thanks guys sorry if you thought this was an update.**_


	5. Help MEH!

I'm writing a new story and need to know if you want a wolf/Bella-wolf or vampireEmmett/Bella-wolf. I'd much rather do a Wolf/Bella-wolf if you decide on a Wolf/Bella-wolf please tell me who you want Bella to be with out of these wolfy's: *= Favourite

Sam*

Paul*

Jake

Quil*

Embry

Seth

Leah*

Can't be Collin or brady because they are gonna be her brothers! Please be quick because im gonna post the first chappy to night and want to know where this story is gonna go!


	6. Chapter 4: Talking and Love

**Sammy's PoV**

Emily and I walked into the pack hut expecting to see Paul either sleeping or working on the crib and Izzy sleeping or watching him. But no we walked into a room full of laughing guys watching Paul- who looked over the moon- chasing a tiny puppy around the room. The puppy who immediately knew to by my daughter, as of today.

"Paul we have some news for you." My imprint said in a very monotone voice. Pauls face immediately dropped and his eyes shot over to his imprint.

He start mumbling and then kept repeating "No. No. No. No…" dramatic much!

"Paul, I would like you to meet our daughter, Isabella Marie Clearwater Uley!" Emily screeched, making all of my pack jump in fright, well except Paul who just sat in shock for a few seconds before suddenly jump and picking Isabella up like you would a puppy and scratching her behind the ears and said, "Here that Izzy you got a mamma and papa!"

Isabella phased back and can running over to us in human form. Butt naked with her little toddler legs.

_WAIT! RUNNING? _

Paul had a smug look on his face as if he anticipated this all along. Bastard.

**Paul PoV (Time lapse to 2 years later)**

It's been 2 years today since Izzy was literally dropped on our doorstep and those 2 years have –and this may be a bit cringe- the best 2 years of our lives. Sam and Em are great parents to her. Jacob, Quil and Embry are the 3 best big brothers a girl could need. Seth and Leah are biologically the best siblings. Jared is that really cool uncle and Kim is the aunt that spoils her rotten. Collin and Brady, ahhh her partners in crime when it comes to making a mess (They phased a few months after Iz arrived). Claire and Izzy are best friends and closer than sisters. And me, well I'm her brother, her protector and her best friend. You still hardly ever see us apart.

Izzy's birthday is in 3 months and we are planning a surprise party for her, we are going to invite all her little friends from La Push daycare and everything! I am really excited for some reason, maybe it's because she's going to be happy but I don't know.

Everybody is surrounding me and Izzy in the pack living room while I try and get her to talk; this has become a daily thing maybe even twice a day. Izzy's going to be three soon and she still hasn't said her first word. Even when we are phased with her wee never hear her voice, just like a feeling in your gut that that is what she wants, or pictures and stuff. We asked the council and they said she probably just doesn't have anything important to say. The only time we hear her is if she's crying or giggling.

"Izzy, say 'Hi'" I ask her. She looks confused, "Say, 'H-I, hi'" still confused. "How about Pauly does it then you?"I try.

"Can I call you Pauly?" Seth asks. I shoot him a glare, cause her to laugh.

"You find that funny ya wee monkey, huh?" I say grabbing her and tickling her. She finds a way to grip around neck, and screams a playful scream, "Come on Iz say something! I won't stop until you do!" of course I would but she doesn't know that.

"Tay tay! A wove wou waulwy!" Oh shit! She actually did it! She spoke! **(For those without baby brothers or sisters and stuff it says 'Okay okay! I love you pauly!' if my baby talk is a bit weird thendont hesitate to say!)**

The first thing Izzy says is she loves me!

The joy overloads me and I can't help it, a stray tear rolls down my face.

_**A/N Hey guys, I have made a twitter page for additional info and picture of what characters look like in my head, its for all my stories btw! Go follow! It's just my username ImAWolfGrrrr  
>4 R's! go follow! Love ya until next time! <strong>_

_**And P.S I have a few new stories up so go check em out!**_


End file.
